


Mona's Smile

by oakandorc



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakandorc/pseuds/oakandorc
Summary: 被机械化作为兵器的人仍秉持自己最真诚的情感，而曾经正常健全的人在悔恨与愧疚作祟下病变成了机器。可无论换成哪里 什么时间 如何相见他们割舍不去的感情 捉摸不透 就如蒙娜丽莎的微笑一样——美丽、深刻而悲凉。
Relationships: steve rogers/james bucky barnes
Kudos: 2





	Mona's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> #ATTENTION#  
> 黑化 病盾 预警  
> #不喜勿入

#黑化盾预警#  
#黑化 病 不喜请退出#

史蒂夫把衬衫叠好，靠在床头。夜晚是他最舒心的时刻，没有任务，没有乱七八糟的人和他打交道。他伸手从旁边的书架上拿下一本书。就着昏暗的光线，从中间抽出一张相片。  
巴基透过厚厚的胶片层对他笑。那泛黄了的微笑蹭上了史蒂夫的手指温度，在拇指的捻弄下微微开合的唇好像一点点在上面恢复了嫣红生气。水绿的大眼睛不知道在看向何处，只是害羞地不肯好好望镜头。

“史蒂夫，够了吧，我们又不是要分别的小情侣。”  
隔着镜头巴基都感受到史蒂夫滚烫的视线。  
“怎么会够，我永远都看不够你。”

史蒂夫回味着在军队里给他照相时巴基的羞涩，喜悦，一颦一笑。巴基不知自己已经控制了九头蛇的内部，每天费尽心思地找自己，再无厘头地被召回，接任务，再在任务空隙费尽心思地找自己。  
那些繁琐的洗脑工作，史蒂夫早就叫停了。  
几年前他突然爱上了这种奇异的感觉，让巴基在自己设的局里面来来回回地绕，绕得心力交瘁，最终还是只能回到自己的怀抱里。  
上一次他哭是在六天前。史蒂夫听说他开枪勿伤了只金色的小猫。又向下属问清楚了些，那只猫浑身有烟头烫的疤，后腿少了一只。  
巴基穿着黑色制服半跪在黄秃的草坪上。那片草短得就像被饥饿的巨人胡乱啃过。  
后面两队九头蛇的人束枪立在他身后。这可是一个危险的武器。  
几分钟后巴基对他们发火，擦起眼泪咆哮着哭，问史蒂夫去哪了。  
说:他想他。

“你是怎么知道这些的，朗姆洛?”  
“因为…我当时就在泽莫旁边。”  
“回去他受罚了吗？”  
“…嗯。”

偶尔地，史蒂夫在深夜会到关押巴基房间的门栏前看看。因为各式各样的理由被关押，想必巴基也早就习惯了。  
巴基一般都已盘在床角睡熟。有时翻身牵扯到了背后的伤，小声的呻吟渐渐地在史蒂夫耳朵里变得黏腻又似目挑心招。  
一个极为漫长的翻身。  
巴基的脸依旧白净，擦过垂落眼睑的黑发倒在枕头角。  
床头柜上的退烧药空了三盒。史蒂夫心里有种诡异的喜悦感，药盒经他的手被掺杂其他药物再送到巴基的口中……他闭上眼睛，几乎要将铁栏杆生生掰断。

巴基没有想到和史蒂夫的见面是以这种方式。史蒂夫一点点地走近审讯室，和这里的所有人以一种极为熟悉的方式问候，径直走到他面前。  
可…这是九头蛇的总部。  
「史蒂夫为什么用这样的微笑去面对这些冷酷的、作恶多端的杀人机器?」  
巴基想起来自己正被绑着，狼狈地跪在地上。费力地仰头，他才看清楚了白炽灯下史蒂夫的脸庞。英俊，温和，戾气，让人不寒而栗。  
隐隐约约他记起了那只猫。  
“不要用这么吃惊的表情看我，Buck。”史蒂夫托起他的脸，“我是史蒂夫。”  
巴基听见自己呢喃了句:“你不是。”  
史蒂夫身体震了震，后退几步，接过皮尔斯手里的一桶冰水，对着他的脊柱扣下去。  
密密匝匝针扎的冰点打在巴基身上，他哆嗦了一下。  
仅仅一下。  
“我是史蒂夫。”  
皮鞭和冰热开始游走在他的身上。周围大约有七八个人这样看着他，就好像那天看着金毛小猫死去一样平淡——还带着点新奇和渴望，像极了九头蛇这与生俱来的变态与扭曲感。  
他的制服被脱了下来，皮带的一段陷进地板上的水洼里。史蒂夫的手绕过他的脖颈，开始解开他颈上的定位项圈。  
巴基吸了吸鼻子，把头重重靠在史蒂夫的颈窝。  
“史蒂夫…带我回家。”  
“这里就是。”  
“不要…”  
“嘘。”

巴基说的每个字眼，有气无力，文火一样慢慢炖热阴暗潮湿的室内。  
史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫的肩，史蒂夫右脸颊上细小的那颗痣。  
非常小的一颗痣。  
巴基闭上眼睛，痛苦又迷惘地咀嚼这些东西，这些过往。  
他再一次费力仰头，勉勉强强和史蒂夫对上眼，看他挥挥手把属下们清了出去。  
巴基咬咬唇，算是弄明白了个大概。  
「洗脑」。多简单的一个词，随便从这里的什么人嘴里说出来都可以在任何时间，任何地点，给予他要命的痛苦。  
可那个人偏偏是史蒂夫。  
脑子里最后一点残余的幻想给涂抹遮蔽了，他别过头，没有再看史蒂夫。  
“你想问为什么?是吗？”史蒂夫含住他的耳垂。“那就问吧。我会告诉你，想问什么都可以…问吧，巴基。”

巴基不说话，直到史蒂夫的靴子碾上他的脚背——他没穿鞋。那漆黑的皮靴一下一下，缓慢地来回碾动，在巴基脚背的淤青上。

他克制住让自己不开口，但还是听见自己失态地、咬牙切齿地低吼，“我不想。我不需要。”  
史蒂夫毫不生气地伸手摸摸巴基潮湿的脸颊，凑近他天生带有温暖弧度的唇角。  
巴基感觉到他在自己嘴上啃咬，湿漉漉的。他的舌头触碰着自己下唇的磕伤，吮吸那脆弱的，才愈合的伤口，就连厮磨的力度都和曾经不差毫厘。  
巴基越来越红的脸和越来越急的呼吸如套索般缠绕在史蒂夫的腰间。焦灼的空气凝固成一双手，在被史蒂夫褪下的皮带旁张开又握紧，给巴基重重一击。  
巴基半闭着眼，让每一个叫嚣着渴望史蒂夫的细胞去感受潮湿，痉挛的触痛，去忘却曾经被给予的欢愉。史蒂夫的手指带着黏糊糊的润滑剂进入他的那刹那，巴基几乎想求饶，想把喉底压抑的细密哭腔尽数在史蒂夫面前释放。  
“疼不疼?”史蒂夫吮吸他软软的唇。这更像他在自问自答而不是询问。  
巴基难过地带着隐隐的不安和绝望咬紧自己的嘴。  
心里深处还是…还是有那些缠绕纷乱的，割舍不下的感情。对史蒂夫的爱是他毕生的桎梏。  
……所谓的“感情”。

巴基还在怔怔想着，史蒂夫已经把他从椅子上抱起放在角落的小床上。他仿佛又回到了军营里，月明星稀的秋夜，草坪沾了水，史蒂夫和他在帐篷里嬉闹，互相爱抚，再一起沉沉睡去。

忽然有一种惊醒的惶恐，随着史蒂夫手上零落的枪茧在乳尖上摩挲，巴基不禁打了个冷颤。史蒂夫的手冷冷的，摸他发烫的身体，发烫的双颊。好像怎么都看不够巴基的样子，放手里就像会化了似的，松开手又怕他其实是过往幻梦中的哪一片云雾，会机械而决绝地飞离，去向无人知晓的天穹深处…  
然后再也回不到他身边。

史蒂夫整个人忽地被砸到了地板上。一声钢板震动的巨响刹那间把他拽回现实。不过背部隐隐的疼痛并没有让他产生后悔松开巴基的想法。他笑着，仰面直视罩在身体上方的阴影。  
巴基左手握枪，双腿分立跨在史蒂夫的身侧，黑幽幽的枪口对准史蒂夫的额头。他的下身一丝不挂，衬衣勉强盖住了臀部，因为微量药物而兴奋的湿润身体甚至要拿不动那柄半自动手枪了。  
潮湿的双眸怒视着史蒂夫。巴基整个人涨得通红:因为气愤，委屈和羞耻，杀手的素养在史蒂夫面前荡然无存。他哭了，而后慢慢地跪下，跪坐在史蒂夫的胯上。惯用的SIG-P226手枪被他轻轻地抛于一旁。  
史蒂夫伸手要去搂他，被巴基一掌打开。  
“…巴基。”  
巴基什么也没说。他什么都不想说。枪口、目光与肢体已经代替了他的嘴，说了一切。  
此刻魂惭色褫的内心，被史蒂夫巧妙地隐藏起来了。他等到巴基不再挣扎或是表现出反感时才抱住了他，手指安抚性地插入他的发间。巴基一动不动，任双手被绑在了胸前。和自己内心的斗争几乎令他丧失了所有气力，而房间内昏暗的光线雪上加霜，让巴基昏昏欲睡。  
史蒂夫再次低头亲吻巴基脸上未干的泪痕。分不清眼泪是灼热还是冰凉，巴基任这些液体流淌在自己的脸颊，下意识地并拢双腿。史蒂夫面无表情，察觉到他的小动作后用力掰开他的大腿，手指在上面留下用力过猛的红痕。他紧盯着巴基白皙大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤，想一刀刺入再慢慢舔舐滴滴溢出的鲜血。

他终究没有这么做，取而代之将手指挤入了巴基的体内。  
几分钟后，埋在巴基体内的两根手指感觉到肠壁在抽搐，收缩，终于有了放松的迹象。  
内心一瞬间的一阵欣喜:他妥协了?  
这样的喜悦短暂地在史蒂夫心里停留了一会。  
“妥协的只会是你。”  
一个声音对他说。

“史蒂夫。”巴基忽然开口。  
“…嗯?”史蒂夫歪头，“怎么?”  
巴基陷入沉默。许久，他凑近了自己曾朝思暮想的人，伸手，犹豫地触了触他额前掉落的一撮金发。  
他苦涩地微笑着，环抱住史蒂夫的腰。

“因为我依旧无可理喻地爱你。”

巴基的视线模糊了又清晰，随着分身在他体内牵连血丝和体液进出，他无力地枕在史蒂夫的手掌心，脖颈上满是汗水和史蒂夫用力吮吸留下的痕迹。手腕渐渐地比身体更快透支力气，他小幅度抽搐了一下，“Stev…Steve…帮我…解开…”  
史蒂夫的那双蓝眼睛不禁让巴基想起加州神秘而古老的莫诺湖，散发炽热的同时波动起缕缕的细微凉意。他轻笑，摇摇头。  
“不会放开你的，巴基。”  
巴基怔了怔，忍住手腕上粗糙绳结摩擦带来的疼痛，转念便不再集中精力于这些重叠的痛苦上。得想些什么，得思考些什么。一个训练有素的士兵很少在空闲时间放纵自己的大脑。巴基闭上眼睛，想想史蒂夫种的花，想想电影，想想军队——不，那些还不足以让他从痛苦中抽身。记忆宫殿里一道道印象飞速飘过，在成为九头蛇武器后每天单调的生活，在被洗脑后千篇一律的说辞……  
而现在史蒂夫正扶着自己的腰。

巴基猛地睁眼，他可以看见自己被拉得很开的双腿，两人交合的部位湿泞一片。他不知道自己现在是一副什么样的表情，是笑，是哭，还是其他怪异的表情?史蒂夫凝视巴基酡红的双颊，伸手轻拍了下。  
“巴基。”  
巴基应声轻轻用脸颊蹭了蹭史蒂夫的手心。他呼吸乱糟糟的，整个人都是飘然的难受。手腕终于被解放，留下深红泛紫的勒痕。他的身体显然还没习惯突如其来的用力顶撞，小腹一阵阵的涨痛令他忍不住哭出声。巴基颤抖地伸出机械的左臂，试图推开史蒂夫。  
他忽然由于一个一闪而过的念头而感到惶恐。  
左臂碰到史蒂夫的前胸下方，好像也是冰冷而坚硬的。  
“你我…到底谁才是机器?”

阵阵热流伴随巴基细碎的呢喃注入他的身体。史蒂夫对他微笑，抚摸他褐色的软发。  
犹如冷寂的现实和缄默的回忆在对他浅笑，嘲弄又珍视这份感情，把玩却拯救他的身心。

——《蒙娜丽莎的微笑》FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读&If you like then please leave a kudo:-D


End file.
